


Unique Cakes by Castiel

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel runs a cake shop and persuades Dean to do a little late night taste testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Cakes by Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt by fabricatedmistress: I really want a cockles fic where misha is baking a cake and jensen tells him how much he loves his sweets, seducing misha. and then it leads to sex in the kitchen and cake batter may or may not be involved. Please? 
> 
> And...clearly this isn't Cockles. I half wrote an AU version before she told me she wanted a Canon Cockles version, so...I decided not to waste it and wrote it anyway. Figured I don't need two Cockles cake stories, so I made this one Dean/Cas. It's why there may be a touch of OOC...but, heck, it's an AU so I say they're characterized perfectly. ^_^

Unique Cakes by Castiel

There’s nothing special about the sign; it was white letters on a red awning, just like all the other shops in the strip mall.  But there was also a sign on the door that said, “coffee/tea/whatever if the line at Starbucks is too long.”  That sign was the reason Dean had first walked into the bakery.  The reason he now made nearly daily trips to the shop had nothing to do with the coffee or the line at Starbucks or the crazy cake flavors put out for sampling, and everything to do with a pair of blue eyes and a beautiful smile on full, kissable lips.  Okay, and wicked cheekbones and dark wavy sex hair and biceps that could make angels fall and forearms that could put them right back up in heaven and hands and fingers that he just knew could do sinful things and God fucking help him an ass that just would _not_ quit.

“Dean?”

Dean shook himself and looked up at the man he had objectified to literal bits.  “Yeah?”

Cas’ smile was quite amused and not in the least trying to hide that he knew exactly what had Dean so distracted.

“The usual today?”

“Yeah.  Usual.  Usual is good.”

Cas just smiled at him for several moments, clearly enjoying watching him squirm.  “Coming right up.”

Dean exhaled softly, hoping Cas wouldn’t hear it as the embarrassed relief it was.  Dean was a stud.  Had been all his life.  How was it that some little pastry chef who made—Chocolate Bacon Chip Cake—Dean did a double take as he read the placard under that cake again—could turn him into a babbling, incompetent fool?

Dean walked away from the counter and read the names on the other cakes in the display case.  And they were all cakes; Cas didn’t do cupcakes.  He wasn’t entirely clear on the why, but he knew the shrunk down version of cake caused irate, red-faced rants from the otherwise unflappable man.

There was a dragon fruit cake that had bright magenta frosting and had been cut open to reveal the black speckled white inside.  He wondered if it was actually dragon fruit flavored or just made to look like it—it was hard to tell with Cas.  Next to that was a ham and cheddar cake.  Dean had yet to work up the nerve to try Cas’ “savory” cakes, but there was a new one every day so someone must be eating them.  Either that or Cas didn’t know when to quit.  Both a concerning and alluring trait.  Most interesting was a lime-avocado number that was every bit the bright color one would expect a cake of those flavors to be.  He contemplated asking for a piece of it to go to have for lunch.  He’d been branching out more and more by trying Cas’ crazy combinations and he’d only been burned once.  But even Cas admitted that banana and feta should probably have never been mixed—so the next day he’d tried it with goat cheese instead.  Dean hadn’t tried it but Cas had claimed it was more on target to the flavor profile he’d been expecting.

“Hey, Dean!”

Dean moved back to the register to pay for his coffee.  He never got anything fancy, but it sure did seem to take Cas a while to make it.  Cas slid the medium coffee over in a protective paper slip and grinned.

“See anything you like?”

His tone left little room for a “he’s talking about the cake” interpretation.  Dean blushed and shrugged a shoulder, mumbling something asinine he was sure, as he dug his credit card out of his wallet.

“Okay, then.  Try today’s free sample.”

Cas nudged the plate of brown, fried cubes toward him on the counter.  Dean used a toothpick to snag one and lifted it up to inspect it closely.

“What the hell is this?”

“Fried cake.”

Dean moved his eyes to meet Cas’.  “Fried cake?”

“Yep.  I made a plain white cake with a butter cream filling and a plain chocolate cake with chocolate filling.  But I didn’t ice them.  I dipped them in sweetened batter and deep fried the suckers.  Go on, give it a try.”

Cas leaned on his arms on the counter, still grinning.  Dean looked back at the fried cake.  Really, how could cake and fried food go wrong?  Dean popped the cube into his mouth and bit down.  There was the nice crunch of the batter and then a burst of flavor and sweetness as he bit into white cake and butter cream frosting.  Cas would never tell him what the secret ingredient was, but he put some sort of flavoring in his “plain” cakes to make them uniquely his and beyond delicious.  Dean chewed and swallowed and speared another.

“I don’t know, Cas, it’s a little weird.  I might need to sample a few before I’m sure about it.”

He bit down on the next one and almost closed his eyes in ecstasy as he got fried chocolate goodness.

“Well, I never knew you had such a discerning palate, Dean.”

“Mm-hmm,” Dean agreed, using his fingers to get two more cubes.

“Well, in that case, maybe I should ask you for some help on some of my new recipes.”

Dean nodded, chewing.  “Mm-hmm.”

“But, you know, I mean taste testing before I try them out on an unsuspecting public.”

“You mean like your banana and feta experiment?”

Cas grinned.  “That was actually more of a social experiment than a baking one.”

Dean scowled, not sure if he was being made fun of.

“Anyway, I would need you to try out some new things I’m working on.  Give me your honest opinion.”

“Yeah, I could do that.”

“And you know, it would need to be, like, after hours…when everything is closed…and no one could interrupt us…”

Dean swallowed.

“…while we’re tasting…the new flavors.”

Dean smiled awkwardly and nodded his head.  “Y-yeah.  That sounds.  Good.”

“Yeah?  Excellent.  How about tonight?  I close at eight.”

Dean stared.  Cas waited him out.

“Yes!  Tonight.  Taste testing.”  Dean picked up his coffee and started to back up toward the door.  “I will definitely be here.  Because you need my expert taste bud help.”

He was almost out the door when Cas said, “Well, at the very least I’ll definitely need your tongue.”

Dean walked into an entering customer and they stumbled together and apologized to each other and Dean was amazed his coffee was still in his cup.  He looked back at Cas who looked totally at ease.  He nodded once, and then turned and fled.

 

 ***

At 8:01pm Dean stood outside Unique Cakes by Castiel.  He fidgeted with his tie and nearly dropped his briefcase.  He looked up to see if Cas was watching, laughing at him.  And then he noticed there were people still in the shop.  Dean could see Cas standing behind the counter, strumming his fingers next to an open white pastry box as he stared at his straggling customers.

The bells on the door chimed as Dean entered and Cas looked up, a broad smile spreading over his face and nearly being the cause of Dean’s death.

“I don’t know,” the woman customer said.  “I like chocolate, but I’d like to try something new.”

“For God’s sake, Anne, just pick one.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Cas said, pulling out a second white take away box.  “I hate putting my cakes in the ‘day old’ case.  So, why don’t you take the last slice of pistachio cream cake, and I’ll throw in the chocolate for free, just in case you don’t like it.”

“Oh, I couldn’t—” the woman started.

“I insist!” Cas said, hurriedly putting the two slices of cake into the boxes.  He already entered the price of one piece into the register and the tall man paid with an apologetic look.  Cas just smiled and finished the transaction.  He walked the couple to the front door, waved goodnight, and then locked the door behind them.  Dean turned the “closed” sign over so it was facing out.

“Perfect timing,” Cas said.  “I have something that’s just about to come out of the oven.”

Dean smiled, enjoying Cas’ warmth and openness.  And then suddenly he realized he was alone with Cas.  He straightened and nearly knocked over a display of cake decorating paraphernalia.  Cas helped him steady the shelf and Dean flushed with embarrassment.  Tonight probably wasn’t going to go the way either of them expected.  Cas started to walk around the front counter, giving a little head tilt and nod to Dean.

“This way, Dean.  Let me show you where the magic happens.”

He gave him a wink as he disappeared through the swinging door to the kitchen and Dean blushed up to the tips of his ears.  He paused as he considered what to do with his briefcase, if he should take his jacket off out here, if he should unlock the door and make a run for it before he embarrassed himself further.  The swinging door opened again and Cas stuck his head out, looking confused.

“Do you have X-Ray vision, Dean?”

“What?  N-no.  Of course not.”

“Ah.  Then, you’d better come on this side of the door.”

He disappeared again and Dean closed his eyes.  God this was humiliating.  He set his briefcase on the counter and shrugged out of his jacket, folding it neatly beside the briefcase.  Then he took a deep breath as he loosened his tie and walked around to the kitchen door.  When he entered he saw the spotless stainless steel glory that was Cas’ laboratory.  And then Cas was there.  He took Dean’s face gently in his hands and kissed him chastely, but insistently.  Dean stood frozen for a moment, and then he relaxed.  When Cas felt his tension drain away he pulled back with a soft smile.

“Better?” he asked.

Dean nodded and smiled, no longer feeling nervous now that he didn’t have to worry about whether or not he was misinterpreting the situation.  Well, less nervous anyway.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ again briefly, needing to feel how soft and plump they were again.

“I’m feeling much better about my duties tonight.”

Cas laughed and reached beside him on the wall to grab something.  That something was then looped over his head and he put his hands out wide and tried not to have too many dirty thoughts as Cas pressed against him bodily to reach around behind him.  When Cas stepped back Dean realized he was wearing a pink frilly apron that said, “Cake Princess” on it.  Dean looked down at himself disapprovingly, and then looked up at Cas.

“I don’t even want to know why you own this.”

Cas grinned and his chuckle was closer to a giggle, but it was adorable.  And, geez, with thoughts like that?  He was a lost cause.  But as Cas looked demurely over his shoulder at him where he stood at a long counter with various bowls and ingredients on it, he knew that he’d been a goner a long time ago.  Probably around the time he’d noticed the soft pudge he’d put on around his belly, but it never once crossed his mind to stop getting his morning coffee at a cake store.

Dean moved to stand close by Cas at the counter.

“So, what have we got here?” he asked, leaning into him a little bit.

Cas dragged his teeth over his bottom lip and smiled at the butter and sugar creaming in the stand mixer.  Then he said, “Um.  I’ve got three new things.  I’m just testing two new frostings on plain cake to get an idea of how they turned out.  That’s the cake that’s in the oven right now.  And the third I’m going to try mixing up a new batter.  Could you do me a favor and get the cake out of the oven and set it over there to cool?”

Dean didn’t want to move away from the pleasant warmth of Cas’ side, but he obeyed and found an oven mitt to remove the single round cake pan from the oven and shut the door quickly so the heat wouldn’t escape.  It was hot enough in the room as it was.  He set the pan down on a raised metal rack and turned back to Cas who was cracking eggs with one hand into the mixture and scraping the sides of the bowl with a spatula with the other.

“How do you do that?” Dean asked, actually amazed by his dexterity.  Dean had yet to make scrambled eggs for himself that didn’t at one point or another have a bit of shell in them.

Cas laughed and tossed the empty shell into the sink about two feet down the counter.

“Practice.  Now, the first flavor I’m trying out is cactus.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from making a face.  “Cactus?”

“Yep.  Cactus is actually really tasty.  Have you ever had any?”

“No.”

“There’s a white bowl in the fridge with plastic wrap on top.  Go try a piece.  You can eat the seeds.”

Dean found the white bowl and peered inside.  It just looked like a green, succulent fruit with some large black seeds.  Dean mentally shrugged and pulled back the plastic to pull out a piece.  He scrambled as the slippery thing nearly made a successful dash for the floor.  Then he got it in his mouth and closed the refrigerator.  He walked back to Cas, tasting it carefully.  It was definitely fruit tasting, though he couldn’t say what it might taste like.  He guessed it tasted like cactus.

“I like it,” he said, licking the juice off his fingers.  He looked up and saw Cas staring at him with a bottle of almond flavoring poised over a teaspoon.  Dean smiled and made a show of cleaning off his thumb.  “So, is that your secret ingredient?  Almond flavoring?”

Cas blinked and turned away.  “It’s one of them.  What do you think of cactus?”

“It’s good.”

“Okay, cut out a piece of the cake from the pan and try this with it.  He nudged a green bowl with his elbow as he screwed the cap back on a bottle of vanilla flavoring.

Dean carefully cut a piece of the hot cake out of the pan and put it on a napkin.  He used a spoon to scoop up some of the plain-looking white frosting and put it on the cake.  Cas was using was looked like a giant nail file on a lemon and dumping the zest into the mixer.  Dean took a bite of the cake, which was still a little on the too hot side, but soothed his tongue with the lush frosting.  He rolled it around in his mouth before swallowing.

“How is it?” Cas asked, giving him his full attention.

“It’s—sweet.  But, there’s not a whole lot of flavor.  Like, not like cactus flavor.”

“Hmm.  That’s what I was afraid of.”  He picked up the spoon Dean had discarded in the bowl and got more icing on it.  He held the spoon out to Dean and said, “Can you taste it when it’s by itself?”

Dean locked eyes with Cas and swiped his tongue over the spoon.  Cas shifted his weight and his pupils dilated slightly.

“A little better.  Still not very strong.”

“Okay.  I’ll work on that one.  Try this one next.”  Cas set a pink bowl in front of him and then began to add flour to the mix in small batches.

Dean used a clean spoon to get some of the frosting out and decided to taste it first without the cake.  A bright, tart flavor burst over his tongue and Dean let out a humming noise.

“Grapefruit?” he asked with a smile.

Cas nodded.  “Yeah.  People like lemon cake, why not try grapefruit?”

“It’s a brilliant idea.”  Dean cut himself a piece of cake and slathered it in the frosting.  “Like, it’s got that nice citrusy flavor, but it’s also a little bit tarter—is that a word?”

“I think it’s a sauce.”

Dean laughed and then shoved the whole piece in his mouth.  He wasn’t even embarrassed by the noises he made.

“Thif if fo gud.”  He swallowed.  “I am totally ordering one of these for my birthday.”

Cas smiled a little shyly.  “Or I could just make one for you.”

Dean felt heat bloom on his cheeks.  “Yeah, yeah.”  He laughed a little giddily, and then cleared his throat.  His voice was a little deeper when he spoke next and that was totally not an unconscious reaction to getting girly over cake.  “So, um, we’ve definitely got a winner with grapefruit.  Cactus is good, but needs a little more punch.  What’s the third thing you have going here?”

Cas turned off the mixer and removed the bowl from the stand.  He stood in front of it, stirring the batter gently.  “Come see,” he said.

So, Dean moved closer.  He stood almost directly behind Cas, just a little to the left to give his right arm room to work, and pressed up against him so he could peer over his shoulder.

Cas tried to speak, and then had to clear his throat before trying again.  “So.  Um.  The third one.  Right.  It’s a bit unconventional—”

“I would expect nothing less from you,” Dean murmured in his ear, hand finding a place on Cas’ hip.

“—and um,” Cas paused as he pressed his hips back into Dean’s as he leaned forward to pick up a bowl of red pieces that appeared to be covered in sugar.  “I’m going on the idea that tomatoes are fruit too.”

Dean rubbed his crotch on Cas’ ass, a little irritated that the apron was in his way.  “Tomatoes, Cas, really?”

“They’re, um, they’re, mmn.  They’re candied.”

“Unh-huh.  Tell me more.”  Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ arms and the baker stopped stirring the sugared red fruit.  He picked one up in his fingers and turned partially to face Dean, holding it out to him.

“Boiled in sugar water and cinnamon for an hour, and then covered with the sugar reduction.  I added more sugar on top because I like things sweet.”

He put the candy to Dean’s lips and he made a show of taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking the sugar off Cas’ fingers in the process.  Cas inhaled a deep, shaky breath.  Dean smiled at him.

“It’s good,” he said.

Then Cas was on him.  Hands in his hair, tongue in his mouth, and thigh between his legs.  Dean moaned and pushed Cas against the counter, rubbing his erection along Cas’ firm thigh.  They grappled with the annoying pink apron and got it out of the way just as Cas pushed forward and turned Dean so that he was against the counter.  He hissed as something dug into his side.

“Oh, whoops, sorry,” Cas said and moved him away from the offending oven knob.

“S’okay,” Dean breathed, plunging his tongue back into Cas’ mouth, which was probably the sweetest thing he’d tasted all night.  There was some clanging as bowls and utensils got scattered around on the counter.  Cas pulled away just enough to yank Dean’s tie over his head and then started to undo the buttons on his shirt while he alternated between sucking Dean’s tongue and nibbling his lower lip.

When they broke apart again to pull the shirt off Dean’s shoulders, Dean took the opportunity to rip the green Henley over Cas’ head and toss it onto the floor.  Something on Cas’ skin caught Dean’s eye as the baker’s low slung pants barely reached his fucking amazing hip bones.

“Is that a cupcake tattoo—?”

“Shut-up,” Cas said and brought their mouths together again.

Dean slid his hands over the wide, muscular expanse of Cas’ back as he brought their bodies closer together.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Dean breathed against his lips.

“Taste even better,” Cas murmured cheekily.

“Don’t I know it.”

Their hands made mutual moves towards the other’s fly to get the buttons open and zippers down.  They rubbed their groins together, groaning simultaneously when they felt their hard, straining erections make contact through the thin fabric of their underwear.  Dean cupped Cas’ ass in both hands, the man letting out an appreciative whimper, and then he lifted him onto the counter.

“Oh, wait!  Watch out for the bowl!” Cas said as metal clanged on metal.

Dean took a step back to get a better look at what he was doing and slipped on the material of his dress shirt where it made a virtual banana peel of itself on the super clean tile floor.  Both men let out undignified yelps as they crashed to the floor, gasping when the cold cake batter splattered them head to chest.  They waited unmoving, Cas on top of Dean, as the loud echoing rings of the bowl clattering around on the floor diminished slowly.  At last it came to a halt and they looked at each other in the quiet kitchen.  Cas had batter covering one side of his head and running down his neck to his chest.  Dean had delicate batter drops clinging to his eyelashes and a good deal on his chin, neck, and collar bones.  Dean swiped out his tongue to taste the batter.

“It’s good.”

Cas laughed and ran a hand over his partially covered eye to clear his vision.  “At least you’re not one of those freaks who won’t eat cake batter because of the raw eggs.”

Dean smiled at that.  His mother had chased him around with a wooden spoon as a child every time he tried to sneak some batter while she was baking.

Cas shifted to sit up, and found himself in Dean’s lap.  Dean clutched his hips and Cas’ fingers dug into his pectoral muscles in answer.  They were both still quite aroused and the change in position had reminded them of that.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas said quietly, shifting his hips a little.  “We really should clean this up.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed and rolled his hips up.  “Oh, Jesus, Cas you feel perfect, right there.”

“How about here?” Cas asked as he leaned forward and braced one hand on the floor by Dean’s head.  As a result of the change in position, their cocks were free to rub alongside each other.  Dean groaned and used his hold on Cas’ hips to grind him down into the upward motion of his own.

“Even better.”

They began to move back and forth, grunting and panting with the mind blowing friction they were generating.  Dean removed a hand from Cas’ hip and used it to pull down on the elastic of his boxers.  Cas’ cock sprung free and he moaned approvingly when Dean grasped it firmly and began stroking.  Cas used his free hand to return the favor and Dean bucked up hard when he felt a batter-sticky thumb swipe over his leaking cockhead.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, your hands are even better than I imagined,” he said as his little head made him forget to filter his thoughts with the big head.

Cas just laughed and began to rock his hips faster.  “I find that hard to believe based on the amount of drool you leave on my counter in the mornings.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later.  Right now, I need…”

He trailed off as their hands worked faster and their hips ground together, catching their balls between pumping hands and undulating hips.  Their soft groans got louder, and a little higher pitched, and then just turned into bursts of uncontrolled pleasure-filled noise.

“Dean!” Cas suddenly cried out and humped Dean’s hand wildly as thick, white ropes of come striped Dean’s chest in hot bursts.  The image that presented made Dean lose all control.  A warm deluge spilled over Cas’ hand and dribbled onto Dean’s stomach.  They both rocked their hips gently, hands massaging the remnants of orgasm from each other’s spent cocks, humming pleasantly and then gasping sharply with the tug of oversensitive flesh.  At last they stilled their movements, and Cas sat back in Dean’s lap.  They smiled at each other in complete satisfaction.  Then Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Hmm,” he said contemplatively as he used a finger to swipe cake batter and come from Dean’s chest.  He licked his finger and Dean made a face.

“Egh.”

“Not bad,” Cas said.  “I wonder if it would still rise—probably wouldn’t even need to add more baking powder.”

“Cas!” Dean said laughingly, but also in a little bit of alarm.  “You can’t make a Jizz Cake!”

“Not to sell, of course.  Just to try.”

“Oh my God,” Dean muttered as he covered his face with a hand.  Then he peeked out between his fingers.  “You are so weird.”

“Mm,” Cas agreed complacently.  “You know, I’m gonna need you for one of the ingredients.”

Dean turned pink, but sat up, bracing his hands behind him on the floor.  “I guess I could help with that.”

Cas grinned.  “I knew you would be the perfect assistant,” he said, and kissed him.


End file.
